The Noah Project
by InnerBeast
Summary: AU: Human-Demon hybrids are to be the ultimate weapons being made by man. Normal people taken, never to be seen again. Their first success was Lavi Bookman. That is why they took the process to the next level. Every human weapon needs a thirst to kill. They just never expected him to escape with the help of a failure, Allen Walker. LAVEN. YOAI. GORE. Rating to change.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was a cold night, not freezing but chilly enough to not need a jacket. The wind breathed it's heavy sigh on the walls of a large building. It's foundation was massive, large and bulky. A thick fence surrounded it, highly charged with electricity. In the sky the moon hung it's head sorrowfully, waiting for it's vigil to end.

On the inside of the building, however was where I lay. I couldn't move my arms; they where strapped tightly to the table, my legs as well.

The fear of reality pulsed through my body. I had known this day was coming. They had been testing me, prepping me. They hoped I would not be a failure. I knew, deep down, I was getting out.

I knew, even deeper, I would rather die than be here. And die, I may.

Many died where I was. Many died even after this. No one was fated to leave this place unscathed.

A small smiled played at my lips as thoughts of pretty ladies danced through my head. I knew this was not the time to think about it... I tried to ignore the feeling of dread that ran through me. It was a nail through my damn hand, not easily forgotten.

Pretty ladies...

Pretty ladies...

Pretty lad-

A whirring snapped my eyes to the right. A thin arm, metallic and frail looking extended. It held a red syringe.

Closing my eyes, I let out my breath I knew I was done. I knew my time was up. I wanted out. I fought the bindings, my muscled arms straining against the tight leather. The leather didn't budge a bit, and with a long, painful breath in and out I never let my muscles un-tence. I was done. So, so done.

The syringe entered my neck.

Have you ever stubbed your toe? It hurts, that's for sure. It's the kind of pain you feel will never end, but when it does, you feel relief. Well, what about getting a pricked on a needle? How about the pain of burning your tongue and throat on some really hot coffee? I'm sure you have never felt as if every single blood cell in your body was that hot coffee, being pumped through your veins, getting hotter by the second. The pain, unlike a stubbed toe, lingers much longer, and it felt as if a million needles where constantly moving in and out of every pore on my body, moving back and fourth, side to side, deeply carving into my bones, and just grazing them.

To say the least, I had screamed. It was the scream of fear and pain. I felt my back arch up, I was trying to get rid of the pain with any way necessary, moving this way and that. I pulled at my restrains this time, and I felt them begun to give away under my wrists. As my ankle bindings snapped with my wrist ones, I felt myself flip over. The pain in my body had intensified and I clawed at the table. Leaving marks, I saw my nails had grown long and thick, sharp as a razor.

The sight didn't register to me though. I continued to scream, a blood curtailing sound that made my lungs and throat hurt from pure rawness. Not that they didn't hurt already. The hot coffee sensation had turned to lava, the lava to something that must be hotter than lava. I panted and I heard my gown rip. Blood coated the walls, floor, glass and me.

Almost comically, or sadistically, little window wipers came out and began to clean off the mirrors on one side of the room. I knew, they where watching me scream. Enjoying it, writing their little notes, nodding and grinning like the maniacs they where. Hiding behind their glasses and lab coats.

I looked over at the mirror, my eyes filled with hate, with fire. I had some strength now, I could grit my teeth against the pain. I felt the new things on my back. The membranes thick with muscles, covered in my own deep crimson, like the rest of the once all-white room. Save for the observation wall that had been equipped with windsheild wipers. The times in this room I had spent earlier, I had ways wondered what part they played on the one sided glass.

I panted, my arms holding the top of my body up. My backside was still limp on the back of the table. The fire had subsided to a full throbbing, and the needles in my pores had ceased to move, although still present.

My eyes were filled to the brim with hate as I looked over at my reflection in the mirror.

I saw my new appendages. Although covered in crimson, I could see my wings where black, with red membranes. Out of the backside of my gown a thin black membrane that could be a cable hung of the table. The point on the end flicked slightly with my irrability.

No way was I getting chicks with a freaking tail.

My brown hair had turned red and my hazel eye and Emerald green. The other was still glazed over an white.

For reasons unknown to me, I had been born completely blind in that eye. The white eye glinted in the reflective surface as I bared my teeth at the people I knew where behind that wall. Fangs, demonic and dripping with saliva shown back at me, malevolent and dark. Slowly, I was able to twist my body and place my bare feet on the cool, white, blood splattered floor. The blood from my wings dripped from everywhere. I could feel them behind me, and tucked them close to my back. Taking slow, careful steps forward I moved towards the mirror. When I had finally arrived, I pulled my fist back, claws extended. My anger at the world, this facility and my new

Form boiled in my still throbbing, slightly on-fire veins.

Before I released my anger, anguish and pain on the mirror, the one way glass, The observation window that held all of my enemies on the other side, I felt another needle enter my neck, empty it's contents, and leave. I turned my head to where it had attacked me. The penetration of of the needle had not been painful at all. It was a mere tickle to the pain I had felt before, moments ago. My hand clamped around the frail metal arm and syringe, crushing them to bits before falling to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Empty Syringe

Chapter 1: Empty Syringe

The only thing I heard was my heart beat, and the heart beat of those in the cages around me. As I lifted my head slightly, pain racked my body. I let out a shuddering breath. Placing my hands on the floor, I was able to push myself up into a sitting position on the bars of my cage. Sadly, my memory of the experiment was crisp and fresh In my mind, although all other thoughts where fuzzy from whatever they had used to knock me out.

Looking around, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Confused, it took me a second to realize I was not in my usual cage. With a grimace I was reminded of my new body by the tail that laid out next to me. This is where they kept those who had gone through the experiment, the final stage of the project.

It was a simple hall, wide, tall and long with cages outlying each side. Only windows, far up I the ceiling, lined with bars, brought light to this prison. The pale moon light made sabot two slats of light in each cage. Though light, it was still dark. I shivered.

Leaning my head back on the bars, I noticed intent silver eyes watching from the cage beside me.

Although my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and the moonlight slatted the edge of our cages, the only part I could see of the person beside me where those eyes. He hid his body successfully in the shadows of his cage. They held fear, but masking it was a pride and strength that brought a sad smile to my lips.

The eyes blinked, and I heard shifting from in that cage. A single white feather floated to the slats of moonlight in the front of the cage.

My throat was still sore, raw, and I was sure I could taste blood. Regardless, I opened my mouth and tried forming words.

"Hiya." My voice was raspy, pained and wet, but my one opened eye held the coolness and awesomeness I had exuded near women before being taken away to this place.

The eyes glinted with curiosity, and they blinked once again, moonlight reflecting the silver.

"Your in pain... don't speak," came a cool voice from where the eyes shined in the corner.

I barely heard it, but it made smile.

"Sure..." I said, my eye closing. Drowsiness was once again taking me.

"Just tell me your name first." I rasped, trying to fight the sleep before his reply.

"Allen."

I slipped into the grip of sleep peacefully, but yanked out roughly.

A belt of some kind had wrapped around my neck, and I was pulled tight against the bars, air barley making it's way in my throat.

"I told them, they didn't listen... This is the only way..." It was a mad raving voice that had said this, the speech curved and tainted with alcohol and anger.

"Your not a failure... The party was great, woo hoo!" The voice said giddily behind me.

Sweat dripped down my brow, I gulped, trying to move my hands, but had found them bound as well. I knew I should have been able to get out of this.

"They're still partying, while they let you begin to fail! This is the only time I can keep you from failing, number 213... 213 what a pretty number." He let out a giggle then a wet burp that must have hurt.

"I won't let you fail, my beautiful 213."

They had labeled every person with a number, and they acted as if we had no names other than the given digit. It sickened me. I struggled slightly, trying to pull away from the leather. It was painful, pulling on my raw throat, and I would be depriving myself of air.

One of the man's hands came into the cage and began caressing my face.

I gave a horrified look at the object in his hand.

I held so still, because he was just grazing the tip of another syringe to the pulsating veins on my neck.

I was absolutely still, not even breathing the bit of breath I could get.

This guy was drunk, and this guy held a syringe. I was tired of the needles, they caused everything. They where the first thing slipped into his neck before he had woken up in this place, this project. They where the thing that had caused these wings pinned behind him.

He didn't breath. He wouldn't.

"You have your time to experiment on him today, so leave!" The silver eyes shouted from the cage beside me.

I wanted to tell him no, to stay out of this. You could get into so much trouble for even looking at a scientist in this place.

I couldn't however, I was frozen by my fear of the cool needle touching the edge of my bulging jugular.

"How dare you," he slurred, "but I'll get to you later, failure."

So that boy was a failure in their eyes? I sighed inwardly, and breathed once. My lungs had been screaming for air.

"Just leave him be."

I could feel the dark intent rolling off him as he slid the needle into my neck. I knew he was looking at that boy and smiling.

I clenched my eyes tight, ready for the new onset of pain. Surprisingly, It didn't burn, and it didn't hurt. The bindings on my hands seemed to dissipate as the belt around my neck vanished. Hopeful thoughts pulsed through me, maybe he had been to drunk to remember to inject the black liquid into me. I was surprised I was still alive after a drunk guy tried to inject me! I sighed. Scientist or no, I was lucky I wasn't bleeding out on the floor.

I heard the man stumble off in an random direction, bumping into a few other cages, arousing moans and growls from half man- half beasts. As I leaned back, I heard a click, like a thin piece of glass fell, but did not break. The empty syringe rolled out into the slats of moon light that wavered at the edge of my cage. All my hope evaporated.


	3. Success out of Failure

Chapter 2: Success out of Failure

At the time of sunrise, the drunken scientist had meandered all over the project grounds, shouting his 'victory.' He stumbled here and there, slurring every word in his vocabulary. Eventually, he was picked up by the guards to be taken to the project leaders.

This entire facility was part of The Noah Project, named after the family that had funded it.

The Noah Project was the ultimate vie for power in the world. No one, except the Noah, government, scientists and experiments knew it existed.

The experiments where people with high stamina, knowledge and no immediate family. I had been a perfect specimen. I was fit, strong and I had a thirst for knowledge greater than most scholars. My only family was my grandfather, who lived a town away and sent me money every month to live off.

I was 15, just a sophomore in high school. Though I took multiple college level classes, and also attended a cram school at night.

Again, with the brains.

I was also a major chick magnet. I enjoyed the time I spent with pretty woman, cuddling them and hugging them and doing the you-know-what with them. Sometimes I found a guy as well. What can I say, I'm bi.

I was the one to get in my old school.

Again, with the physique.

Anyway, the Noah where a powerful family, wealth flowing out of their fancy-pants ears. I wanted to sock them in those ears, too.

The guards pulled the now snoring scientists down the hall, knocking on the large doors.

A jolly 'come in' sang from behind them, and the guards pressed in. They bowed on arrival, taking one knee.

"We have caught the crazed Doctor, Sir," the guard on the right said, face still looking towards the carpet floor.

The room was well furnished, paintings of the members of the Noah Family decorated the off white colored walls, and a desk with neat pencil cups and lights sat in the middle of the room. Two fancy black chairs sat cocked slightly to the side in front of the desk.

In the chair behind the workspace, a plump man hummed happily. His off white coat let out a silent scream and seemed to threaten to break as the man shifted, and he lowered his large top hat slightly. It had on it a rose that seemed to be just on the edge of wilting. His face was dark, his features hidden with mystery surrounding them.

"Leave him in that chair," he said his voice rough and deep. The guards did as he said, dropping the snoring man in the deep folded of the chair.

"Thank you," he said flipping a gold coin at one of the guards, who caught it in mid air.

They bowed once more, stiffly and formal, then left.

The man focused his eyes, hidden behind glasses, on the scientist.

"So," he said, voice strong and residual, and it shook the man from his alcohol induced sleep.

"Whaa-?" He said, looking around in a daze.

"Why hello," The thick deep raspy voice called over to him.

The scientist leaned up. "Hello..." He mumbled, massaging his temples ridden with a headache.

"I am the head of the Noah family, you may call me the Millennium Earl," he said, leaning back and letting his fingers tap the edges of the chair.

"I hear you made our success a success, can you explain this to me?" The Earl said, patiently.

"Well, ah, you know how we mark failures and success, right?" The man said voice still tired and achy. The Earl nodded. "It depends on the state of mind, right?"

"Exactly," the scientist feeling more somber and awake. "If the experiment has no sense of intelligence and only instinct and derangement, they are a failure. If they are altered and their mind is intelligent, but they refuse to hurt, or kill, they are a failure." The man pulled out a cigarette. "May I?" He asked the stick of tobacco shaky in his hand.

"Of course," the earl said, leaning forward and lighting it himself. After the man took a long drag and let the smoke swirl around the office, the Earl gave a barely visible smile. "So, you're really strict on how you chose a success and a failure."

The man shook his head. "Very," he said the cigarette dangling from his lips.

"So this recent experiment, how have you deemed it a success?"

We monitored his brain activities; it ran as a normal humans would. But," the scientist said, raising a finger. "He displayed great hostility towards us. He was ready to break the glass between the experiment chambers and the observation room. We were able to put him under in time though." He said, tapping the ashes into an ash tray on the Earl's desk.

"So he was your first success?" The fat man said with a raised eye brow.

The man crossed his arms, closing his eyes as a moment of silence was filled with the swirling of cigarette smoke.

"That is what everyone thought, but the boy had always been hostile to us, so I figured he was just trying to get revenge on the great pain we inflicted on him during the experiment."

The Earl held his smile, but his voice lowers to a happy, gleeful scratch. "I heard his screams, such beauty."

The scientist gave a chuckle. "Indeed."

The Earl straightened himself.

"Continue,"

The scientist knocked his ashes again. "The boy, in all actuality would have been realized a failure. But he was a perfect alteration, the perfect mix of demon and human. So I took his success into my own hands." He said. "I was a bit drunk at the time, though I was still doing the right thing."

"A bit? I heard you where prancing around chasing imaginary dragonflies." Millennium said with a chuckle rupturing his gruff voice.

"Okay, so maybe a lot, but I still did the right thing."

The Earl clasped his hands in front of him, leaning forward.

"So what did you inject into the boy?"

The scientist smiled.

"Blood lust." He said, blowing out a ring of smoke. "The need to kill, maim, see blood."

The Earl smiled, reaching his hand out. "Congratulations on your first success. When do I get to meet this blood thirsty monster you have made for me?"

The scientist rubbed the butt if his cigarette into the ash tray, smothering the red hot end.

"It will take a while for the symptoms to appear, though I'm sure you can tolerate the wait."

The Earl leaned back. "I guess I will have to wait... Though, if I may meet the boy to become our first weapon..?" He said, pulling up his hat slightly.

"Of course. But in a while, he sadly needs his rest after the taxing experiment. Don't want him dyin' on us."

The scientist stood, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

He looked around the cozy room. "Thanks for having me, Millennium Earl," he said with a slight bow. He turned to leave, taking a few pills from the dredges of his coat pockets. He swallowed them dry, sighing at the taste.

"Thank you for being a great asset to the Noah Project, Mr...?"

"Komi, Komi Savon."

"Mr. Savon."

Komi bowed, and then left the Noah's office.

* * *

I had eventually fallen into a fitful sleep, the pain keeping my mind from going into a deep sleep. My form didn't dream, just shifted in the dredges and dark of the unconscious.

Allen Walker, the silver eyes boy next to me had agreed to watch for any other scientists coming to do bad things to me.

I had yet to see his the rest of his face or body, but I could tell from the kindness of his voice and the gentleness of his eyes he was a Failure type B in their eyes. Unwanting to hurt, but intelligent. I didn't know how long he had before he was pulled to the place we call The End.

The end is where they dispose of failures, those the Project leaders deemed upright as weapons.

Allen's urgent voice awoke me.

"Hey! Someone's coming!" He had hissed out. I opened my one good eye, and I hopped up to my feet. Gripping the bars of the cage, I narrowed my emerald down the hall. It was light now, the sun illuminating the hall.

I took a moment to see the other experiments.

Some had broken forms, mixed together oddly, a single wing, three eyes, horns from the elbows, all sort of different abominations. Some appeared normal, besides the demonic appendages, in the right spots. Some growled angrily at the air, others where in a tight ball, tears flowing endlessly.

I took a moment to properly view my silver eyed neighbor, Allen.

He was scrawny, thin and pale. His hair, almost touching his bare shoulders was white as newly fallen snow, and his eyes still shone bright with curiosity, kindness and strength, hiding his fear. One of his eyes had a long scar over it, and I raised an eyebrow noticing it seemed to form a pentacle on his forehead.

Behind him, white feathery wings where tucked tightly to his back. The tips of the feathers on his wings seemed to be black, but I then realized they were a deep, deep, burgundy.

He didn't have a shirt on, and the tan trousers he wore seemed old and worn.

I myself was still wearing a hospital gown, blood stained and torn in many places.

His hands gripped the bars of his cage facing mine, and I saw that one of his arms seemed deformed. It was a deep burgundy, just a bit lighter than the tips of his wings.

I sighed, feeling relieved he was not one of the grotesque failures.

I smiled; he even seemed a bit cute.

Our eyes locked, and he stretched his arm out, pointing down the hall. "They are coming."

I narrowed my eye as an entourage of men in white labs coats made their way down the hall, taking notes on a few of the other experiments in cages.

I knew the scientists had almost all the power around here and could order me killed in a second but I just wanted to punch them as bad as they taunted the weak hear-ted and caused pain to those with no mind.

The group was lead by a man with dark brown hair, properly kept in a buzz cut. Under his white lab coat, I could easily see a gun protruding from a holster on the edge of his blue jeans. He stopped in front of my cage.

"213, you are looking mighty well today," he said, tapping his clip board with a gold pen.

I felt my hands tighten on the cage. His voice brought a chill down my spine and I knew, even though his words now where not laced with the effect of fermented honey and grapes, the way he said my damn number made me sure it was him.

"My name is Komi Savon, and as if today I am in charge of developing you as a weapon."

My emerald orb narrowed even further, the depths swirling with hate.

"You act as if I am a thing." I hiss out, my voice cold.

"You are, being the true, first success, a weapon for our country and the Noah Family."

I felt my nails digging into the fleshy part of my palm. Blood dripped out slightly.

"I'm not a weapon you can just use; I will never just do your bidding."

The man smiled. "But you will dear 213. You will." He slipped in a pair of tan trousers and a torn excuse for a shirt between the bars, letting them drop to the floor with a solid thump.

With that, he turned away and moved down to another cage. It held a young boy whose tongue slithered out like a snake, but had a tail coming from the back of his head. The look of insanity spoke for how little was going on in his head.

"Get ready to take this one away to the incinerator." That was the official name for The End in the Noah Project.

I waited for the scientists to take away the failure, eye still narrowed in on the damn scientist. I had the urge to call him back and rip his face off. I sighed, also knowing that would give him what he wants.

They left and I untenced, changing out of the robe into the trousers. My new tail poked a hole in the back. It swayed back and forth and I touched the tip to my finger. Razor sharp. I then tried to pull on the shirt, and cursed under my breath as it caught on my wings. I gave up on the shirt, tossing it to the side.

I looked over at Allen, who was looking down with just a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

I gave my best play-boy smile at him, knowing he had been watching me change.

"Hey," I said plopping down on the cell floor.

"Hey," he said back. He was messing with a feather that had come off his wings; he twisted it, testing it on the floor. It had made small scratch marks and he was sketching out what seemed to be a layout of the room.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked leaning forward.

It dawned on me that must have been why Allen wore no shirt. His wings would not allow.

Allen put a finger to his lips, signaling quiet.

He continued to scratch at the

Bottom of his cage with his feather, and breathed evenly out and in. "I'm planning on escape." He said quietly, almost in audibly. He looked up, his eyes meeting mine.

"Want to join me?"

My smile glowed, and I made a mock thinking pose. A few

Seconds passed before I closed my eye and brightened my smile significantly.

"Hell yes."

* * *

**Komi is a random OC. Blah. I was going o script a character there, but really couldn't decide who. BTW this is going to be Lavi – centric if you didn't notice before. Also, for a bit the second chapter a big paragraph. I fixed it, because it was only recently I was using the copy paste, so it happened without me knowing. ^.^**


End file.
